Por la mañana
by HyllaryWeasley
Summary: por que la vida es demasiado corta y muy caprichosa. ONE SHOT


**Todo lo que está aquí es Desde el punto de vista de cuddy.**

"**POR LA MAÑANA"**

"_Por qué nadie tiene la vida comprada"_

Un día como cualquiera te paras ,haces yoga ,te bañas ,te cambias miras por la ventana y sales a correr en un lindo día, corres oyendo una buena canción miras a lado a un vecino tal vez te confabules para hacer que te invite cenar ,pasas por un parque y miras a las parejas caminando por ahí despreocupadas riendo, y te preguntas porque eres la única que no tiene, tal vez mala suerte o simplemente no tienes tiempo ,caminas y hay una tienda de flores miras los lirios y te imaginas miles de cosas ,tal vez recuerdes el deseo de una boda perfecta de un galán regalándote rosas rojas, dé ir de paseo al campo andar de la mano, y te dices loca por pensar en todo eso regresas exhausta y tomas agua miras por la ventana que da a la calle y miras a un niño corriendo te preguntas si pudo haber sido algo diferente ,piensas en ello y decides no pensar en eso ,te das un regaderazo ,sales te maquillas y cambias ,vuelves a ser la mujer fría y medio manipuladora que viene a ti con unos costosos trajes a la medida .tomas tu abrigo tus llaves y te montas en tu carro costoso dispuesta a ir a que un hospital trabaje perfectamente ,llegas y regalas sonrisas a quien pase por ahí entras a tu oficina y una montaña de papeles es tu único amigo ,lees y lees y se te va la mañana, te comunican de un terrible accidenté y lo que menos te imaginas es que alguien cercano esté involucrado y sigues tu día normal ,es hora de almorzar y te vas, almuerzas y extrañas en cierto momento su compañía y su sarcasmo , en cierto momento no te sientes bien y premunes algo y piensas que tu imaginación hoy está trabajando mucho ,buscas a tu mejor amigo y tampoco está , lo buscas a él y tampoco vino hoy ,lo buscas por teléfono ,no responde y lo dejas pasar después llega una enfermera gritando que el tubo un accidenté, el corazón se te para y tus suplicas se elevan al cielo pidiendo su bienestar ,entras y hay muchas personas con sangre en todos lados gritas saber dónde está y te conducen a él ,el apenas te reconoce y pide tu mano, mil sensaciones te embargan y lo tomas de la mano te mira con lágrimas en los ojos, No recuerdas cual fue la última vez que le viste llorar tal vez nunca ,le miras y tiene sangre ,te dicen que lo llevan a cirugía y entras con él , él te mira y no puedes dejarle , resistes con él ,entra en paro y entras con el pero tu sigues en pie ,despierta y maquinas lo tienen con vida, él sueño se te hace presente pero tus ganas de estar pendiente de él no te dejan ,las maquinas fallan y sabes que hay termina ,te niegas a creerlo ,tus ojos se inundan de lágrimas él no puede hablar y tú le ayudas a que el respire tal vez por última vez sus ojos brillan y tú ya ni recuerdas en donde estas y si lloras ahora o ya lo estabas ,el intenta hablar lo detienes pero él se niega y te dice a duras penas lo que esperaste una vida para que te confesara te dice lo que tu sentías por él y tu mundo se viene abajo ,si no es que ya lo estaba ,todo se va con él y de repente ese ensordecedor sonido llega y gritas pidiendo ayuda de pronto tus piernas no te soportan y tu corazón se estruja en tu pecho casi no puedes respirar por tu llanto ,lo ves en la cama con gente intentando arrebatarlo de las manos de la muerte que lo reclama y ves cómo se sacude mientras la electricidad se vuelve una ayuda para que se quede en este mundo ,de repente todo queda en silencio y todos intentan decir algo ,te miran con cara de pena y tú te niegas a perderlo a perder al amor de tu vida y te maldices por no haberlo sabido antes porque él no lo dijo antes y se negaba a aceptarlo ,te niegas a aceptar su perdida, y su despedida ,se despidió diciendo lo que siempre esperaste de él te recuperas y miras de frente la lápida que tiene su nombre y la fecha en que se fue ,el día en que tomo el camino hacia la eternidad y lo recuerdas y tus ojos rojos de tanto llorar que reclaman descansó que no estas dispuesta a darles y susurras a el viento lo último que el té dijo antes de partir y le agregas algo que se llevará con el hasta que te toque a ti ,hasta que se unan tal vez en otro plano no tan lejos .

"te amo"… nos veremos pronto.

Y solo tal vez, pero solo tal vez él te responda un "te estaré esperando" en donde quiera que esté.

Por qué la vida es tan inesperada y las oportunidades tan escasas que abecés es mejor decir lo que uno siente y luchar por defender lo nuestro, por qué a veces es demasiado tarde.


End file.
